The Amulet
Chapter One ' ' A young boy, with shaggy brown hair, around the age of eleven sits on a rough, dirty old chair he’s had in his bedroom, ever since he’s been alive. “The Earth is doomed,” he sighs, staring out his bedroom window. ' ' He peers at a young soldier, with wavy blonde hair, and shouting loudly at somebody. Unfortunately, the boy cannot hear the man. He looks at the surroundings, to make sure no-one can see him, and slightly creeks the window open. ' ' “Me and my troops will not follow your commands Takizumo!” the soldier angrily shouts at a tall man who wearing a dark black cloak. ' ' The man smiles and runs his fingers along his old, bronze amulet. The amulet is a treasure he found a few years ago in an Egyptian Pyramid, while robbing Pyramids in search for gold and other treasures. The amulet is said to protect its owner from danger, and always has. That is why no-one has been successful at assassinating Lord Takizumo. It’s clearly impossible. ' ' “Young soldier, why you sure have a short temper for someone of your age. Fukushimu! Bring the blade to me!” Lord Takizumo commands at a small, dirty old servant. ' ' The servant bows and passes him a sharp, thick blade. The blade has faint black characters on it that Brody can’t make out, high up from his window. Takizumo slightly smiles, showing an evil expression. ' ' “What do you plan on doing with your stupid blade?” the soldier shouts at him. ' ' “Well, you idiot, you should’ve realised by now!” Takizumo replies and swings the blade. ' ' Blood drips from the soldier’s cut throat and his dead and bloody body falls to the floor. His body looks like a skewered pig in Brody’s thoughts. The people around them are shocked and back away from the evil man. ' ' “Does anyone else want to disobey me?” the man laughed as everyone shook their heads. “Good.” ' ' Suddenly, a brave, blacksmith man leaps at Takizumo holding two rusty blades in his hands. Just as he is about to land, an invisible force throws the man onto the floor. Lord Takizumo turns around and draws his blade, and digs it deep into the man’s chest. ' ' Brody shuts his window in shock and flops onto his thick mattress. ' ' “What a psycho, evil, devious man!” Brody cries into the silence. ' ' He continues to cry, thinking of what will happen to humanity now that one evil man is taking over, that can’t be stopped. Brody knows something must be done, before it’s too late. ' ' Terrified cries of the innocent citizens are heard from his window. The soldier’s wife and kids mourn their loss. Takizumo and his servant walk away in delight. ' ' Brody stands up and walks over to his wooden drawers. They contain all of his socks, underwear and pants. Above them, are a bunch of photos of his deceased mother and father. ' ' They were both killed by evil Lord Takizumo’s armed forces in a deadly attack, to show the citizens what to prepare for. Seeing the photos brings tears to his eyes and he runs to his bedroom door and walks out to the staircase. ' ' He sprints down the wooden steps, avoiding the holes. He leaps into his older sister’s arms and starts to cry. ' ' She stares at his tear-filled eyes, and strokes his back with her soft, delicate hands. She brings him in closer and hugs him tight. ' ' “What’s wrong little Brody?” she asks the crying child. ' ' Brody replies in a shaky voice, “I saw two people get murdered by Lord Takizumo. You know! The guy who murdered…” he sniffles. ' ' “The guy who killed… our parents…?” she asks him in a fierce voice. ' ' Brody slightly nods looking sadder than he’s ever been. ' ' “That Devil is going back to hell!” she snaps. ' ' She releases Brody and walks over to the dirty kitchen drawers. ' ' “Wait. What are you doing?” Brody curiously asks. ' ' “You heard me,” she says with a smile. “That Devil is going back to hell.” ' ' She pulls out the largest knife and shuts the drawer. She grabs her pink, fluffy jacket and walks to the front door of the house. ' ' “But Emma, you’ll get killed! You can’t do that!” Brody screams to her, hoping she’ll change her mind. ' ' Emma looks back at him. “Oh, I can kill that Devil! All I need to do is plunge this knife into his evil heart!” ' ' “But you can’t! He’s got an amulet that protects him from danger!” he cries to his sister. ' ' Emma rolls her brown eyes and opens the door. Brody begs his sister to not go out there. She simply refuses and the cold wind slams the door shut. ' ' “This is it. She’s really going to die!” Brody falls onto a seat in tears. ' ' He tries to calm himself and stares out the window, and watches Emma. Takizumo had returned to the city, with more orders. Emma was in terrible danger. But there was really nothing he could do about it. ' ' Brody slips his blue jacket on, and runs out the front door, into the foggy streets. There was no turning back. If he turned back, his sister would be doomed, and would be gone forever. ' ' Stopping her would not be easy. But it must be done. Brody runs as fast as he can, watching as Emma approaches the Lord. ' ' ' '“Emma! Emma! Please! Stop now!” Brody cries from behind her, worrying about what could happen to her. ' ' Emma turns her head, and sees her brother approaching. She stops and stares at the amulet around his neck. It was beautiful and golden. It was a circle with the face of a cat. ' ' Brody finally approaches his sister, who is staring at the amulet. ' ' “That amulet is beautiful.” She compliments as Lord Takizumo stares at her. ' ' He snaps, “What are you staring at young girl?” Emma is speechless. ' ' She tries to think of what to say, but Brody interrupts, “She’s just on her way back home.” ' ' Emma nods and begins her walk, down a cold, snowy road back to her house with Brody. ' ' Chapter Two ' ' Brody sits at their old, scrappy kitchen table, where they eat their meals. ' ' ' '“Emma. Why did you attempt such a thing? You could’ve had us both killed!” he asks his sister, ' ' Emma pulls out a loaf of stale bread and throws it in the plastic, white bin. ' ' “Look, I’m really sorry Brody. My temper just got the better of me!” she softly moans. ' ' Brody sighs, “I forgive you. But please don’t do it again! Do you promise?” Emma nods in utter silence. ' ' She pulls out a few eggs from the pantry. Brody’s stomach growls in hunger, knowing it’s going to receive a fine dinner. ' ' Emma carefully cracks four eggs into a purple mixing bowl and throws the used shells into the trash can. ' ' Brody hands her a fork and she beats the eggs in a circle, while adding some milk, mushrooms and salt. ' ' “Brody could you turn on the stove for me?” she asks him while beating the tasty batter of eggs. ' ' Brody walks around the brown, wooden counters and stares into the mixing bowl, while twisting a knob next to the stove. ' ' He passes her a pan, and shakes some oil in, and watches it bubble. Finally, his delicious meal was cooking. ' ' He could just taste the salty mushrooms, mixed with the wonderful egg in his head. ' ' Emma continues to spread the meal across the pan, as it heats. Brody grabs two red, plastic plates for him and his sister. ' ' His mouth continued to water as he sits at the table. Something weird crosses his mind. Someone is watching him. ' ' ''' '''Brody stares across the room, and sees the window. He can faintly make out an eye from staring through the curtain. ' ' Who is watching them? Brody walks towards the window, but the person has disappeared. He could make out a black outfit as the person disappeared into the moonlight. ' ' “What’s going on Brody?” Emma asks her brother, who she watches stare through the window. ' ' Brody realises she asked him a question. “Oh nothing…” ' ' He sees Emma tipping eggs into each plate. He dashes to the kitchen table and begins to eat his meal. He lifts his fork from the plate and pushes the egg into his mouth. ' ' “This is really yum!” he exclaims, and swallows down some more. ' ' His sister slightly smiles, and looks across to the window. “What was Brody looking at?” she thinks to herself curiously. ' ' She stops thinking about it, and starts her meal. ' ' “Is everything alright sis?” Brody asks his sister. ' ' “Yeah, everything’s fine. Just a bit curious tonight.” She replies. ' ' “Okay then!” Brody continues to eat. ' ' After their dinner, Brody walks up the stairs into his bedroom. He looks around and lies on his comfy mattress. ' ' Peering out the window again, he sees people packing up their stalls for closing time and making their way home, in the peaceful night. He turned around and switched on his TV with the remote and continues to watch cartoons. ' ' Minutes later, his mind forced him to sleep. Brody lies on his bed, eyes closed, drifting off. ' ' ''' '''Meanwhile, Emma sits downstairs at her chair. She hears a rattling on the door. ' ' “Whose there?” she cautiously asks. ' ' She sprints to the front door, and twists the lock, while leaning against the door. Her heart raced as she felt pushing and banging. ' ' “Open the door!” someone shouts from the outside. ' ' Emma refuses, and keeps the door closed. The person starts to bang on the window. Emma watches as the glass shatters and a hand goes through. ' ' ' '“Help me!” Emma squeals as the hand reaches across to the door. ' ' It touches Emma’s hair, and yanks it up. Emma continues to scream, as she is forced up. The man grabs her by her neck and drags her into the window. ' ' Emma’s screams eventually awake Brody, who leaps down the stairs avoiding the holes. He peers across the room, and there’s no sign of his sister. ' ' “Emma!” he cries. ' ' He eventually finds the window shattered and hears a soft cry. He dashes to window and looks out it. No one is to be seen. ' ' “Emma!” he cries again. ' ' He unlocks the door furiously and dashes down the street. Cries her faintly heard from inside a black car, which leaves the street at full speed. ' ' “Emma!” he screams and drops to the floor. ' ' His sister had been kidnapped. He covers his eyes and sobs throughout the night. Where was his sister heading? He had to find his sister. His life would not be complete without her. His heart would not function properly, because she’s a part of it. If he had no sister, he would be nothing. Brody shamefully walks back inside. He was not going to give up. He walks over to the study room. Inside, was a glass cabinet full of their father’s treasured items. There were bows, blades, swords, arrows, daggers, firearms and others. Brody smiles, and closes the study room door. He needed some privacy. Chapter Three Brody had quickly equipped what he needed. He looked a bit like a nerd, who played with fake swords and weapons. That didn’t bother him though. ' ' ''' '''He sprinted into the dusty kitchen with has backpack and opened the fridge. Quickly, he pushed stuff inside, until the bag was at the perfect weight for him to carry. ' ' He knew this mission would be tough. But he has to do it. He grabs a bottle of water, and shuts the fridge in a rush. ' ' As he takes a few sips, he begins to feel hydrated enough to run. He puts the bottle in his bag, and runs to the front door. His mission hasn’t even started yet. ' ' Brody starts to run past houses. He tries to remember where Lord Takizumo’s castle laid hidden. The castle was luxury, it was everyone’s dream. ' ' Brody follows a path, and watches his surroundings. He didn’t want to be kidnapped like his sister. ' ' He begins to walk backwards, so he can see if anyone’s there. As he’s about to turn around, he bumps into a dark, thick figure. ' ' “Ah!” he shrieks as he stares at the figure. ' ' He’s instantly relieved when he sees that it’s just a dirty pub worker. He’s hairy, obese and very unattractive. He always has this creepy smile on his face. ' ' “What are you doing out here kiddo? It’s past your bedtime.” He chuckles. ' ' Brody simply rolls his eyes and tries to pass him. The pub worker doesn’t let him through, and continuously chuckles. ' ' “Wow, Mr. Fancy Sword. Where do you think you’re going?” he asks the kid again. ' ' Brody sighs. “If I tell you, will you go away?” ' ' The pub worker nods his head, showing his creepy smile. Brody is immediately disgusted and shivers. ' ' “Well…Lord Takizumo kidnapped my sister. And I must save her. Now shoo!” Brody finally manages to say. ' ' The pub worker laughs harder. “How is a puny kid like you going to kill him? It’s a death wish!” ' ' ' '“Simple. Destroy the amulet.” Brody glares, eager to leave. ' ' “Well kiddo, armies of thousands of trained men have tried to do that. But they’re all dead. Lord Takizumo would snap you in half, faster than the speed of light!” The pub worker argues. ' ' “It’s none of your business. And I have a plan that will actually work!” Brody yells. ' ' But that wasn’t entirely true. ' ' “Whatever kiddo, see you in the graveyard soon.” He says and walks back into the pub. ' ' Brody had a sigh of relief, and quickly spots a bike. It wasn’t his, but he needed it more than the owner. But that was in his opinion. Brody begins to pedal away, into the dark streets, barely even lit by the torches. ' ' It was a scummy place. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category: Story